Years Gone By
by eeveeluv
Summary: Part One! Palletshipping Love Story! ... It's 10 years in the future and Ash now needs to tell Gary what he has been feeling all of these years ... Yaoi!
1. Guess Who's in Town?

**Rated M for: Male on male sex and language.**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prelude**_

It's been 10 years since that day. Exactly 10 years since he started his Pokémon journey and received Pikachu from Professor Oak. He almost can't believe it's been this long. Ash Ketchum is now 20 years old. He has become one of the new members of the Elite Four at the Indigo Plateau, and he competes there once a year for the Pokémon League. During the rest of the year he keeps busy by running his very own gym in Pallet Town.

He is content with this life. He stays in touch with all of his friends, Brock and Misty visiting him the most. He loves how he can still battle and train all of his Pokémon in his very own gym. He gets so many young trainers who come by the gym to battle. They remind him so much of how he used to be, the determination in their eyes and their will to be the best. It was always his dream to become the world's greatest Pokémon master, but being one of the Elite Four will have to do for now. Of course he still has his best friend Pikachu, who battles every so often but not as much as he used too.

Ash Ketchum has accomplished so much in the past decade of his life. He has become the Pokémon Master he has always dreamed of, but not without a tremendous amount of hard work. He has collected every badge from every gym he has come across. It has taken him 10 long years to capture each and every 649 Pokémon. He has done it all. Everything he has set out to do. He has everything… everything but _him._

**_Prelude ends_**

It was about 7 a.m. on a Sunday morning when Ash got a call from his mother. She informed him that Professor Oak has had a heart attack and that he is in critical condition in the hospital. He rushed over to his mother's house where she told him everything.

"He was just lucky that someone was there to call 9-11!" Delia told her son.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's okay" says Ash.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Gary Oak is in town. He came as soon as he found out about the Professor. He's over at the lab, poor dear he has been worried sick!" says Delia as she excuses herself from the table and takes the dishes to the sink.

Ash felt his heart pang at the mention of that name.

"G-Gary's here? Like in Pallet?" he asked trying his best to sound as calm as possible.

"Yes, poor thing has been trying to run the lab while his grandpa is in the hospital" replied Delia.

"How long is he here for?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't spoken to him directly I only know this because Samuel told me. We should go see him in the hospital later, he will be glad to see you!"

"Yeah, sounds good" Ash said absent mindedly as he got up from his chair, making his way towards the stairs.

He opened the door to his bedroom and plopped onto his childhood bed. His room looked exactly the same as how he left it, only cleaner.

"Gary's here" he thought out loud.

Gary had been in Sinnoh doing his research for the past few years. He hasn't seen him for so long. An occasional phone call every now and then kept Ash from going insane. Hearing his voice, even if it was only once every couple of months was what he always longed for. He missed Gary more than he would like to admit.

Ever since they were little kids, Ash had always had a crush on Gary. At first it was just a silly little childhood crush, but his feelings developed as they got older. His crush evolved into more sexual feelings as he approached puberty. Once they started their Pokémon journeys, the rivalry began and Ash had to hide his true feelings even more than he already has. He hated the way Gary treated him, but he just couldn't help loving those deep green eyes and auburn hair that swept across his face. No matter how much he thought he hated Gary, he had always loved him, but never showed it.

It was when they became friends again was when Ash thought he had a chance. A chance to tell Gary what his mind had been doing during the past few years. That all disappeared when he learned that Gary was moving to somewhere in Sinnoh to begin his Pokémon research. He ran away, and Ash just didn't have the strength to chase after him anymore.

Now here they were, both in Pallet Town at the same time for the first time in years. Ash had a chance to go talk to Gary face to face and tell him what he has been feeling all these years. All the pain and the heartache. He yearned for Gary so many nights during his journey. Lying in bed awake, pleasuring himself to the fantasies in his head.

Ash had so many doubts in his mind. He felt stupid for even falling in love with him in the first place. He set himself up for failure. His heart overpowered his mind that he just couldn't control. What if he doesn't like him back? What if he is with someone else? A million thoughts raced through Ash's mind as he got up from his bed and pulled on his shoes. He raced downstairs, quickly waved his mom goodbye and headed out the door.

He was headed to Professor Oak's lab.


	2. Reminiscing

He heard the rocks crush beneath his feet as he walked down the dirt road that lead to Professor Oak's lab. That sound and the thoughts running through his head was all he could hear. Ash was beyond nervous and he didn't even know if he could say anything at all. Maybe he should just turn back now. Maybe he should just forget all about it and go back to thinking about Gary late at night, hoping something will happen when he knows it never will.

No. He can't. He's gone too far and he has planned the whole conversation in his head the whole way there. He practised what he was going to say, if he actually had the courage to say it. It's funny, he wasn't afraid to battle the toughest Pokémon trainers in the world, but he was completely terrified to tell the boy that he loved how he felt.

Coming up the driveway, his stomach started doing back flips. He walked more slowly, trying to stall. When he eventually reached the door he stood there for at least 10 seconds before he actually rang the bell.

Hearing the footsteps coming closer to the door, he panicked. He wanted to run away but his feet wouldn't let him. He stood there motionless as the footsteps came closer.

The door opened and Ash breathed a sigh of relief as it was only one of the Professor's aides.

"Hey, uh is Gary here?" Ash asked him, failing to hide the shakiness of his voice.

"Yeah, he's in the office, would you like me to go get him?"

"No that's ok, I'll go find him"

Ash walked in and watched the aide walk back to wherever it was that he was working. He knew his way around, finding Professor Oak's office in no time. Standing just outside the door, he peered in. There he was. Leaned over a desk working on some papers, concentrating so hard. His brown hair swept across his face like it always had. He hasn't changed a bit, he was only an older versian of the Gary that Ash grew to love over the years. He failed to notice Ash walking into the room.

"Uh, hey there Gary" Ash managed to spit out.

Gary jumped slightly and looked up to see his lifelong friend and former rival standing in front of him. His eyes widened and he broke into a smile.

"Ash! Long time so see! How are you?" Gary asked in a cheery, non-Gary like voice.

"I'm good, how's your grandpa doing?" Ash's nerves were lessening.

"Oh, he should be fine. The doctors say he will be able to come home in a few days. I'm just taking care of a few things for him" Gary said as his eyes trailed along Ash's body.

Ash himself had grown significantly since his days as a trainer. He was much taller now, but he never surpassed Gary. His voice had changed to very deep, but raspy as it always has.

"You look really busy, should I come by later?" Ash asked, almost forgeting why he came by.

"No, no sit down! I can do this later" Garys says as he waves his hand for Ash to come closer.

Ash sat down in the seat in front of the desk. There were papers everywhere.

"So what are you working on?" he asked.

"Oh, Gramps just needed me to reply to all these letters, nothing too difficult. So how's your gym doing? Getting a lot of visitors?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, tons. A lot of young kids. Kind of makes me miss the days of travelling and collecting gym badges" Ash replied.

"Yeah I miss training sometimes too, but what I do now is so rewarding, I love it"

"How is everything? Back in Sinnoh, I mean?" asks Ash.

"Oh, you know same old, same old"

The boys sat in silence for a few minutes, each of them wondering about what to say next. All of the things Ash practised in his head had disappeared from his memory. His mind was now completely blank. His palms started to sweat and he quickly wiped them on his jeans.

"So, Gary do you ever think of moving back to Pallet?" Ash blurted out without even thinking.

"Hmm well sometimes I do miss it here. You never know" he replied, looking up at Ash in a gentle, calm gaze. Ash's heart skipped a beat. The way Gary was looking at him was nothing familiar he had ever seen before. It almost calmed his nerves completely.

The boys got into talking about the old days before they turned 10 and before they ever became rivals. They reminisced about the fun they used to have and the long summer nights, playing until the sun went down. Ash missed those days so much. The boys were both 20 now, both adults. It seems like forever ago that they were those care free kids dreaming of being Pokémon masters.

As their conversation continued, they moved their way over to the couch on the other side of the room, as Gary had been too distracted with all the work on his grandfather's desk. Ash's nerves seem to vanish. Talking with Gary seemed so easy he forgot why he was ever nervous in the first place. Listening to his voice and peering at those fierce green eyes was all ever needed.

"Remember that time when you totally wiped out on your bike that one summer? Ha! That was hilarious!" chuckled Gary.

"Hey! That wasn't funny! I had to get stitches!" Ash cried.

"It was funny to me! The way you fell! Hahahahaha!"

"Gary! Stop! It wasn't funny, that really hurt!"

"Sorry, Ashy-boy it's just so funny... I haven't thought about that for years"

Ash stared at Gary, blushing more than he already was. It's been years since Gary had called him that. He never knew how much he missed it.

"Hey, Ash do you remember that day by the river? When we caught that Poke ball?" asked Gary, snapping Ash out of his haze.

"Of course I remember that..."

"I think about that from time to time. I'm sorry I got so mad at you"

"Don't worry about it Gary, it was a long time ago" Ash scoffed.

"Well I was a dick back then. I'm… I'm sorry for everything"

"Gary, we were rivals. You don't have to say sorry for anything. I said some fucked up shit too"

"I know, but the only reason we became rivals was because I was jealous of you. You seemed so determined to become a Pokémon master; I had to show everyone I was better. Being Professor Oak's grandson and all I had a lot of pressure..."

"Gary..."

"I also liked bugging the hell out of you." Gary cut Ash off.

"W-Why?" he asked.

"Well you just look so god damn cute when you're mad, I just couldn't resist." Gary smiled as he broke Ash's eye contact.

"You think I'm cute?" said Ash, taken aback.

"Well, yeah... Back then"

There was a long pause.

"What about now?" said Ash, breaking the silence.

Gary looked over at Ash with a serious look on his face. Ash was afraid of the answer.

"Ash, I've always thought you were cute. Ever since we were kids. But, being rivals I could never tell _you_ that. And yeah, you grew up to be a real stud, Ashy boy."

Butterflies were starting to form in Ash's stomach. He was getting nervous all over again. Gary Oak actually thought he, Ash Ketchum was cute all of these years. He couldn't help but break into a little smile.

"So you kinda like me eh?" joked Ash, pushing Gary's arm.

"Hey hey hey now. Don't go gloating all over town. This is between you and me."

Ash slowly moved closer to Gary. Neither of them said a word. Ash brought his hand to Gary's chin and turned his face towards his. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against his. Gary didn't pull away.


	3. First Date

They parted lips almost as quickly as the kiss began. "_I just kissed Gary Oak" _was all Ash could think right now. He had been waiting years for this moment.

"I'm sorry" Ash said as he slightly pulled his body away.

"Sorry for what?"

Before Ash had a chance to reply, Gary placed his hand on Ash's cheek and leaned in for another kiss. It lasted longer this time, Gary almost roughly forcing his tongue into Ash's mouth. Ash collided his tongue with Gary's, moving with it and swirling their saliva together. Ash was absorbed into Gary's lips. The world around them ceased to exist. The boy Ash had longed for, fantasised about and loved all of his life was kissing him, for real. He tasted sweeter than Ash had ever imagined.

They continued their lip lock, Gary slowly pushing Ash horizontally, clutching onto his chest. Gary grinded his body in the space between Ash's legs. Without realizing it, Ash was now on his back, still kissing Gary with the same amount of passion, his hands wrapped around the taller boy's neck.

Suddenly realizing they needed to breathe, Gary pulled away from Ash's lips. Both boys panting, they exchanged smiles before they heard a loud knock on the door. Gary reluctantly pulled himself off of Ash, his lips still wet.

"C-Come in" Gary blurted out as he frantically walked back to his desk.

The same man who answered the front door, let himself into the office.

"Gary, we need you right away in the lab" He said firmly.

"Can it wait? I'm sort of busy" Gary snarled at him.

"No it can't it's urgent. Please come to the lab now" The man demanded before he left.

Gary groaned as he turned to face Ash, who was still on the couch. "I'm sorry... they need me"

"No problem" Ash said as he got up from the couch, walking closer to Gary.

"I'll make it up to you. We can go for dinner or something. To catch up."

"Yeah, sure." Ash smiled.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 6 ok? Um, at your mom's house or the gym?" asks Gary as he quickly pulled on his lab coat.

"You can come by the gym. I'll be there."

Gary walked up close to Ash, leaning over to kiss him softly before quickly pulling away. "Great, I'll see ya then" he smiled as he quickly exited the room.

As Ash leaves the lab and walks down the driveway, his mind is going wild. He was beginning to doubt this ever even happened. Was this even real? Was this a dream? Did he really just make out with Gary in Professor Oak's office? He surely never thought in a million years that this would ever happen. He didn't even know if Gary liked him like that.

His whole plan to tell Gary his feelings had completely failed, but in the best way possible.

...

It was nearing 6 o'clock and Ash was as nervous as ever. He's looking at the clock every couple of seconds until he forces himself to stop. He can't stop thinking about Gary's kiss. Oh how and how warm and wet it was. He wished it didn't have to end so soon. He missed him already.

His heart skipped a beat as he heard the knock at the door. _"You can do this, just relax"_ he told himself. He walked over to the door and opened it to see it was now pouring rain. He saw Gary standing there, soaking wet.

"Gary! Come in!"

"I think there's a storm coming. It's crazy out there!" says Gary as he walks in and takes off his coat, handing it to Ash.

"I'll go get you a towel, make yourself at home" Ash says and he's gone before Gary can say another word.

Gary walks around and notices the big windows looking down on the gym. He observes the pictures on the wall of Ash and his friends. Finding his way to the couch, he plops down before Ash comes back with his towel.

"Thanks." Gary says as he accepts the towel and rubs it on his head, making his hair even more messy than it already was.

"Did you still want to go out for dinner? It looks pretty rough out there. I could whip up something here if you'd like" Ash asks him.

"Sounds good to me"

Ash begins preparations for dinner, although he has no idea what he's doing. He decides to make something simple. Spaghetti. Gary sits at the table, watching Ash make their food.

"Oh look at Ashy boy playing wifey!" Gary chuckles.

"Shut up" Ash says, trying to hide the newly formed blush on his cheeks.

When Ash is done with the food, he sets the table and sits across from Gary. He's waiting for Gary to criticize his food.

"This isn't half bad, Ashy" says Gary.

"Oh, thanks." He replied, a little bit surprised.

There was a short, silent pause.

"Gary..." Ash began "The reason I came over to the lab earlier was because I wanted to tell you something"

"Like what?" says Gary with food in his mouth.

Ash let in a deep breath.

"I like you, Gary" he said softly, releasing his breath.

"Well I figured that much" Gary said, mouth still full.

"But I mean, _before_ what happened today. Ever since I can remember I've had a crush on you. I never stopped"

Gary put his fork down. "You really like me huh?"

Ash simply nodded.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear that?" Gary scoffed, smiling.

Ash just stared at him, a bit confused.

"Ash, do you even remember? When we were little kids? When I would randomly hold your hand or hug you for no reason?" Gary asked him.

"Well, yeah…"

"Ash... are you really that blind? I guess you were too naïve back then to notice that I liked you a lot more than you would have guessed"

"Then why did you suddenly change your mind? Why did we go through all that rivalry bullshit?" Ash asked, a bit of anger lingered in his voice.

"I never changed my mind. I never stopped loving you. I just didn't want to be seen as second best. My own selfishness drove me to create some sort of rivalry"

"And you didn't think that would hurt me? How you just dropped our whole friendship just so you could beat me as a Pokémon trainer?" Ash's voice suddenly lowered, realizing what Gary had just said about loving him.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I was just a kid. I never really wanted to hurt you, I just couldn't come to grips with the fact that I was in love with a boy. I didn't want anyone to find out..."

Ash fell silent and looked away from Gary.

Gary got up from his seat and took the one next to Ash. He cupped Ash's face in his hands and pressed his lips to his. He could feel Ash start to resist a little but he pulled him closer and continued anyway.

When Gary finally stopped he looked right into Ash's eyes.

"I really am sorry, Ash. Please forgive me."

Ash could tell Gary was being sincere. Although he has never seen this look in Gary's beautiful emerald eyes before, he knew it was true.

"You... you were really in love with me?" Ash whispered.

"Still am"

Ash looked right into Gary's deep green eyes that he loved so much. He saw the sincerity behind his gaze and he couldn't help himself from initiating another kiss.

Their tongue's swirled against each other, eyes closed and each boy in a complete state of desire. The hand creeping to the back of Ash's hair sent a shot of shivers crawling down his spine. Gary Oak's hands were touching him, and he wasn't about to let this moment go to waste.

Ash slid his hand up Gary's thigh, eventually cupping the bulge in Gary's pants. He was hard.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" Ash whispered, pulling away from Gary's lips.

Gary could only nod as his lips formed a sexy smile. Ash didn't let another minute pass, he took the brunette's hand, guiding him out of his chair then up the stairs leading to Ash's bedroom.


	4. Finally!

Ash's imagination went far beyond his control. He didn't know what to think next. Was this even real? Was this just another dream? At any moment, he expected to wake up in his bed, yet again, in a cold sweat and a newly formed erection. That was just a typical night for him, dreaming of Gary then having the evidence bulging out of his pajamas.

Walking backwards, Ash still had his hands inside of Gary's, leading him towards his bed. Gary then broke their handheld position. He lifted Ash's shirt over his head, tossing it aside not daring to take his eyes away from Ash's. He roughly pulled him close, Ash's arms immediately slithering around Gary's neck. Their lips shot together like magnets, tongues going wild, letting their hormones get the best of them.

"I hope you like it rough" Gary smiled seductively in a deep, lust induced voice.

Ash was loving every minute of this. He has never wanted Gary more in his life. The bulge in Ash's pants was growing harder, twitching in anticipation. And Gary knew it.

Gary slid a finger into the rim of Ash's pants. Pulling him in close, the boys exchange sexy glances. Gary smirks as he unzips Ash's pants, slowly pulling them down. Ash stood there, completely naked in front of his former rival's eyes.

"I knew you grew up to be a stud, Ashy" Gary told him as he eyed his body up and down, licking his lips.

All Ash could do was smile before he felt Gary's hand grasp onto his cock. His breath hitched as Gary began stroking, fingering the head and rubbing in circular motions. Gary's hands felt so amazing, nothing he had ever dreamed about compared to his real touch. Reality was so much better.

Gary suddenly dropped to knees, not wanting to wait any longer to have his mouth filled with Ash Ketchum's cock. His hand still grasping it, Gary squeezes slightly harder, his lips now wet with saliva as his tongue just ached to lick Ash's dick.

He went for it, licking from the base to the tip, flicking his tongue around the head, then roughly licking along the slit. Ash released a sigh as his head lolled back.

Gary smirked to himself as he continued. He sucked Ash's tip, slurping up the pre cum, still squeezing onto the base with three fingers.

Lowering his mouth over Ash's dick, is went deeper and deeper into his throat. Clearly he could go farther than Ash's previous lovers, as his gag reflex seemed non existant.

Gary swallowed Ash's cock the best he could. He bobbed up and down, his tongue gliding along the underside. His hand continued to jerk up and down as his mouth worked it as well. Hearing Ash's moans, Gary couldn't be more satisfied with himself. He began going faster, knowing very well Ash wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Ash grasped the brunette's hair, his fingers now entangled in it. Moaning Gary's name as his orgasm took over his body, he ejaculated down Gary's throat. Letting out a sigh of relief, he saw that Gary was now on his feet, giving Ash a look that clearly said 'I'm going to fuck your brains out.'

Gary pulled Ash's face to his, planting a deep, wet kiss on him. Tasting his own cum in Gary's mouth, he only kissed him deeper. Gary explored Ash's lips, gliding his tongue along his top and bottom lips before he finally broke away.

"My turn" He told Ash in a deep, sexy voice before pushing Ash onto the bed.

Gary stood at the foot of bed, striping off his shirt then slowly unbuckling his belt. His eyes never left Ash's face. Ash was still all sorts of turned on, the way Gary looked at him as he ripped the clothes from his body, god damn.

Gary swiftly pulled his pants down, his body now fully naked and exposed for Ash to see. Ash's eyes widened and he gulped at the sight of Gary's erect penis. It was slightly bigger and thicker than his own, and he was circumcised.

Crawling onto the bed, Gary positions himself in front of Ash. He looks down at the boy in front of him, he still seemed to be baffled at the sight of Gary Oak's cock.

"Where's your lube?" Gary asked Ash, who was still speechless.

"L-Lube? Um i-i-it's in the drawer" Ash stuttered.

Gary chuckled at Ash's sudden speechlessness and reached over him to grab the lube from the drawer. Getting on his knees in front of Ash's spread out body, he squeezes a considerable amount of lube into his hand.

Lathering is through his fingers, he reaches down and grasps his own dick, sliding his hands up and down, making sure to get nice and slippery.

Satisfied with his work, he lowers his body over Ash's, the brown eyes looking back at him seemed so innocent, yet he knew he was craving this dick.

"I'll go slow okay?" Gary told him.

Ash could only nod as he felt Gary's tip push up against his opening. Wincing as he pushed in further, Ash let out a soft grunt. He was beginning to get hard again.

"Ash, just relax" he whispered.

Ash relaxed his body the best he could. Gary planted both his arms on either side of Ash's body as he entered him completely. Slowly beginning to rock back and forth, he felt Ash's muscles squeeze around his cock with every thrust, a soft moan releasing from his throat.

"Uh, G-Gary…?" Ash began.

"What's that Ashy boy?" Gary said as he went faster, watching Ash's face turn into an expression of complete ecstasy.

Ash completely forgot what he was going to say as Gary began pounding into him. He had never been fucked like _this_ before.

"Aaahh….Garrryyyy…" Ash moaned.

"You like that, Ashy?" Gary grunted.

"Mhmm…" was Ash's answer.

The erotic moans and the skin to skin slapping sounds were echoing throughout the room. Ash moaned louder, ready to cum yet again. Gary continurd to pound into him, the sweat seeping through and his hair clinging to his face.

Ash yelped, Gary hit that spot dead on and continued to slam into it. Ash came once again, spewing all over his chest.

Gary was close to his own orgasm, he steadily fucked Ash, going in at out in solid, smooth thrusts until his face contorts and he ejaculates deep into Ash.

Exchanging smiles, the boys kiss, lazily clashing their tongues together as they are soaked up in their own post orgasmic state.

Gary then slides slowly out of Ash, a sigh coming from the latter's mouth. Catching their breath, they lie together, looking at eachother in silence as their hands find their way to eachother.

Ash pulled Gary in close for another kiss. Gary was trembling and sweaty and Ash thought he looked absolutely adorable.

"Do you wanna stay here tonight?" Ash asked him.

"I'd love to, but... Ash, I have to leave tomorrow." Gary admitted.

Ash stares at him in a confused expression as he breaks his body away.

"What? But, Professor Oak is still in the hospital… don't they still need you here?"

"I took care of everything. They have it all under control. I have to get back to my lab. I'm sorry, Ashy."

Ash pulled away from Gary completely, keeping his distance on the bed.

"So, what did you think this all was? Just a one-time thing?" he asked, his voice slighty angry.

"Of course not, I just didn't plan to stay this long. I only came to see if grandpa was alright and if he needed any extra help. My work here is done. I never planned any of _this_!" replied Gary.

"Well you should have told me that before you fucked me!"

"Ash, you don't understand. I need to get back, I'm sorry."

"So what happens next then?" Ash's voice was suddenly monotone.

There was a long pause.

"Come with me" said Gary.

Ash looked at his lap, then back up at Gary.

"Gary, you know I can't do that" he groaned softly.

"Ash, I know this is new to both of us but I feel no need to rush since we've known each other for so long. We have both been hiding our feelings all these years and being together just feels so right. Please come with me."

"I can't just up and leave my whole life" says Ash.

There was silence, nothing Gary could say could possibly say could make him feel any better at this point. He couldn't just leave Pallet Town, his gym, his mom. His mind was flooding with a million different thoughts. Was this what he really wanted? Running away with Gary was all he ever wanted in his life. Gary had always been his number one. Then why did he feel like it was so wrong?


	5. Ash's Realization

Ash awoke the next morning to Gary sleeping next to him. They were both still naked from the night before. He looked down at his lover and smiled, as he planted a kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead.

Gary slowly opened his eyes.

"Weirdo, were you watching me sleep?" he asked.

"No, I just woke up a few seconds ago." Ash replied.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." Gary tells him.

Gary pulled Ash's face closer to his and kissed him aggressively. Ash went with it, soaking up every bit of Gary's kiss.

Ash was now fully on top of Gary, rubbing his body against his and kissing him in a way Ash has never kissed anyone before. Gary guided his hands all over Ash's body, eventually making their way to Ash's now fully erect penis. He moved his hands up and down his shaft, making Ash moan in response.

Gary then rolled Ash onto his back, pinning him down then straddling him. This takes Ash by surprise.

"Gary what are you doing?" he asked.

"You just sit back and relax, Ashy boy." Says Gary as he reaches for the lube.

He squeezes some into his hands and lathers it all over Ash's penis. Ash rolls his head back in pleasure as he lets Gary's hands rub lube all over his throbbing erection.

When Gary is satisfied with his work, he positions himself so he is ready to take all of Ash inside of him. Ash just sits back and watches the sight of Gary straddling him. He almost can't take it.

Gary slowly starts to lower himself onto Ash's lubed up penis. He bites his bottom lip in pain, but he keeps going. When Ash is fully inside, he starts going up and down very slowly. Ash moans in pleasure, he can't believe how unbelievably tight Gary is.

Getting use to the feeling, Gary starts going faster. He opens his mouth and moans Ash's name loudly. He loves how smooth Ash's penis feels inside of him.

After the pain has completely faded away, Gary begins to ride Ash harder.

"Aaahhh Gary don't stop."

"I'm not gonna stop until you come inside me, Ashy." Gary huffed.

Watching Gary ride him, Ash decides to take a hold of Gary's penis. He begins to jerk it off in the motion of Gary's thrusts.

"Oooooohhh Asshhh."

Both boys roll their heads back as they both orgasm within seconds of each other. Ash finishes inside of Gary, while Gary comes all over Ash's chest, then collapses next to him.

"Looks like _you_ need a shower." Gary tells him.

"Ha-ha yeah, care to join me?"

The boys head to the bathroom, still fully naked and jump in the shower together. Ash bends over to adjust the temperature of the water while Gary enjoys the view of Ash's behind. When the water is hot, Ash turns around to see Gary staring at him, licking his lips.

"You perv!" jokes Ash.

"You did that on purpose." Smirks Gary.

"Maybe." Ash smirks back.

Gary grabs some soap and lathers some up in his hands so he can wash Ash's chest. The boys take turns lathering each other up until they are both satisfied with how clean they are.

Ash turns off the water, then turns around to wrap his arms around the taller boy's neck. Gary wraps his hands around Ash's waist.

"I don't want you to go." Ash tells him, staring him deep in his eyes.

"Come with me." Gary suggests to Ash, yet again.

Tears were starting to form in Ash's eyes.

"I can't. You know I can't…" Ash trails off.

Gary leaned down to kiss Ash's lips as the tears rolled down Ash's cheeks. They stood there in the shower wrapped in each other's embrace, both wanting this moment to last forever.

After the boys dry off from their shower, they head downstairs together to make some breakfast. Ash just gets out some cereal boxes as he doesn't really feel like making anything.

They eat their cereal in silence since the realization of Gary leaving is starting to sink in for Ash.

"So when are you leaving?" Ash shakily asks him, not wanting to know the answer.

"My train leaves at 10." Gary responded.

Ash looked down at his cereal, swirling it around the bowl with his spoon but not actually eating any.

"So what happens now then?" Ash asked looking up at Gary.

"Well I guess we'll just keep this long distance until I come back next month."

"Next month? You mean I have to wait that long to see you?" Ash cried.

"I'm sorry Ash that's the best I can do. I'm really busy and it's hard to find someone to look after the lab for me." Gary said apologetically.

Ash really thought long and hard about going with Gary to Sinnoh. He imagined the future in his head and pictured his future life with Gary. He was the only man Ash has ever loved in his life. He is the one thing that he has been missing all these years. Becoming the world's greatest Pokémon Master doesn't even compare to having Gary in his life. He couldn't let the one thing he has been longing for for 20 long years just run off to Sinnoh, without the guarantee that they will even stay together. He looked at Gary from across the table. Everything he ever wanted was sitting right in front of him.

"I-I'm coming with you!" Ash suddenly blurted out.


	6. Gary's Decision

**Gary's POV**

Gary's heart skipped a beat as he heard those words come out of Ash's mouth. He was coming back to Sinnoh with him. Gary tried so hard to hide his excitement, but he just couldn't help it.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked Ash.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to be with you Gary."

Gary couldn't help but break into a smile.

"You'd better go pack quickly then, our train leaves in an hour." Gary tells him.

"Oh! Right!" says Ash as he quickly gets up from the table and rushes towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Gary calls after him.

He runs over to Ash, grabs him by the waist and pulls him close. He sweeps some of Ash's hair out of his eyes, and then kisses him softly.

"I love you, Ash." Gary tells him after breaking away from the kiss.

"I love you too Gary." Says Ash as he steals another kiss and runs upstairs.

Gary walks back over to the table to finish his breakfast. He tries to reflect on the events that have occurred over the last few days. He almost couldn't believe he was headed back home with the boy, no man that he loved. Ash was the only male Gary had ever been attracted too. There was just something about that boy that made Gary go weak at the knees. Maybe it was his perfectly untidy jet black hair or those cute little lightning bolts on his cheeks. Whatever it was, all Gary knew was that he was crazy about him and he didn't want to let him go.

During the years in which the boys were rivals, Gary sunk into somewhat of a depression. He hated the way he treated Ash but he needed to keep it up in order to show him they were still rivals and he was the dominant one. For a long time, he convinced himself that he actually hated Ash, but he knew deep down he never could. Ash never suspected a thing.

Gary was forced to hide his feelings and he drowned his sorrows into a lot of random promiscuous sex with a lot of girls. He never really liked any of these women; he just needed something to take his mind off of Ash for a while.

Gary's decision to move to Sinnoh was based pretty much based on Ash. He saw how happy Ash was without him and how many friends he had. He didn't want to burden him with his feelings. He felt like he didn't deserve someone as good as Ash after all those years of tormenting him.

He kept in touch with Ash every so often, wanting desperately for Ash to ask him to come back to Pallet or to meet up to catch up.

Now, here he was. Together with Ash moving back to Sinnoh with him. He thought about it for a moment. Why were they going back there? All he had there was his research. Sure, he made a few friends but no one there was as important as Ash was. Pallet Town was his home and everything about it reminded him about Ash and his childhood. This was where they needed to be.

Gary got up from his chair and rushed upstairs. He burst open Ash's bedroom door.

"Gary, what's wrong?" asked Ash.

"Stop packing, we're staying here." Gary tells him.

"What are you talking about?"

"We can live here. There is nothing for us in Sinnoh. I can figure something out. Ash, we belong here."

Ash looked at Gary as if he were going nuts.

"Gary, what about your lab? Your career? What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'll sell the lab. I'll start a new one here. I can research anywhere it doesn't matter."

"Do you know how crazy you sound right now?" Ash laughs.

"Ash, you were willing to drop everything and move with me to Sinnoh, why can't I do the same? There's nothing left for me there. I've always missed Pallet Town and I've always missed _you._"

Ash contemplated this for a second.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I'm sure. I just have to go talk to my grandpa; I'll be back in an hour." Gary walks up to Ash to give him a quick kiss before he leaves.

…

About 2 hours have passed since Gary left when Ash suddenly hears a knock at the door.

"You know you don't have to knock right?" Ash tells Gary as he lets him in.

"Oh yeah, right." Gary responds.

The boys make their way over to the couch where Ash flicks on the TV then snuggles in close to Gary.

"So what took you so long?" asks Ash.

"Well, Grandpa and I talked for a while. About everything."

"Everything? What do you mean everything?"

"About us, about me moving back." Says Gary.

"You told him about us?" Ash said a little louder than he wanted to.

"Ash, we've both known him our entire lives, who cares if he knows? And he told me he's really happy for us."

"Oh." Was all Ash could think of to say.

"So I called my assistants at my lab and they completely understand. All of my stuff will be shipped here. It's all taken care of. It's official."

"So you told them about us too?"

"No, I just told them I inherited my Grandfather's laboratory. Which I did." Says Gary.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Ash, my Grandpa is giving me his lab. He told me it's too much of a risk for him to run it since his heart attack. He needs a family member to take over. "

"What? Gary that's great!"

"Ha-ha yeah, I can't wait to get started."

Gary wraps his arms around his lover and pulls him closer into him. Ash rests his head on Gary's shoulder and feels Gary's lips press against his forehead. Gary then rests his chin on Ash's head. He thinks about his future with Ash and how he doesn't deserve someone like him. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He can't help but smile to himself as he holds his entire world in his arms.


	7. Rough Morning

As the sun rose, light radiated the room in a dark orange glow. Ash opened his eyes and spread his hands out across the bed only to find an empty space. He stood up where he was and looked around the room.

"Gary?" he called out.

There was no answer. He called his name again, but he got the same result. He whipped the blanket off of him and planted his feet on the floor. The time was barley 8 o'clock. Ash wanted desperately to go back to sleep but he had to know where Gary had gone off too.

He got out of bed and headed towards the door, still only wearing his boxers in which he sleeps in. Walking down the stairs he called Gary's name once again. Still nothing. At the bottom of the stairs he stood there, scanning the living room and the kitchen with no sign of Gary. He began to panic. Where was he? Why would he just leave in the middle of the night?

Ash walked up to his phone on punched in Gary's cell number. No answer. He slapped the phone back down on the ringer. His anger was rising. He hated Gary for leaving him to wake up in his bed alone, with no note or anything. _Where was he?_ He asked himself.

He paced the room; his hands had formed into fists. He was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the door squeak open. He watched the tall, auburn haired boy walk into the room, holding two bags and smiling at him as if nothing was wrong. His smile suddenly dropped at the sight of Ash's clenched fists.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked him.

"Where did you go?" Ash asked in a low, serious voice.

"Ash, relax I just went to go get breakfast. I didn't think you would wake up. You're a very heavy sleeper." Gary said as a smirk formed on his face.

Ash didn't want to give in. He wanted Gary to know he was mad at him for leaving him without saying a word, even if it was only for a few minutes. He wasn't mad anymore, he was happy Gary was home, but he didn't let Gary know that.

"I was worried about you; you didn't leave a note or anything." Ash said, trying to sound as serious as possible.

Gary set down his bags on the counter, and then walked slowly over to Ash.

"I didn't think you would wake up. When I left you were all sprawled out with your tongue hanging out drooling all over your pillow. You were knocked out cold." Gary laughed, moving closer to Ash.

"Well… you…still could have woken me up." Ash fumbled, looking straight into Gary's emerald eyes that were now a mere inches away from his.

Gary could see right through him. He could tell Ash had forgiven him from the moment he stepped in the door. He was just that predictable.

"I'm sorry Ashy; let me make it up to you." Gary said, roughly pulling Ash's body against his.

Ash resisted a little. "No, I'm still mad at you." he lied.

Gary knew this was a lie. He wanted it just as bad as he did. Ash was a horrible liar.

"You know you want it, Ashy-boy." Gary whispered low, sexy voice that made Ash's stomach twist in knots. He wanted him, right here and now but he didn't want to show Gary how easily he caved in. He took a few steps backwards, away from Gary but Gary caught him before he could go any further.

He grabbed the smaller boy and held him close to his body, making sure he couldn't escape. Ash tried to squirm away but Gary was a lot stronger than him. Ash loved being encased in Gary's strong arms and he suddenly felt no need to resist.

Feeling defeated, Ash finally gave in to Gary. He slid his hands around the taller boy's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Ash had to slightly stand on his tip-toes.

Taking Ash by surprise, Gary lifts the boy up, carries him to the couch and throws him down, showing Ash who the dominant one can be.

"Gary, what the f-"

Ash was cut off by Gary's deep kiss. He maneuvers himself on top of Ash, pinning him down and moving his lips from Ash's lips to his neck. The feeling of Gary's tongue on Ash's neck sends invigorating sensations all over Ash's body. He can't help the moan escaping from his mouth.

Gary stops kissing Ash's neck to look him straight in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I knew I could get you to give in to me." Gary smirked.

"What!"

With Gary saying that, he just couldn't be his play thing anymore. It was _his_ turn to be the dominant one.

Without warning, he pushes Gary off of him and pinned him down to the other side of the couch. Ash pinned his arms down and straddled him, making sure he couldn't go anywhere, not like he wanted to anyway.

"Ooh baby I like when you're rough with me." Gary laughs.

"Shut up, Gary. You're not gonna be laughing after I'm done with you." Ash told him in a low raspy voice that made Gary go crazy. Ash's face was so serious and dominating. It was the same face he had during intense Pokémon battles. It was so. Fucking. Sexy.

Ash removed Gary's shirt and chucked it aside as if it were nothing. He moved off of Gary's lap to right in front of his legs and practically ripped Gary's pants off of him. Just the mere sight of Gary's naked body was enough for Ash's buldge in his boxers to grow larger. Gary just sat back and relaxed with his arms behind his head as Ash worked his way around Gary's body. He closed his eyes as he let Ash work his hands up and down his cock. He was lost in that feeling of having Ash's hands all over him.

Gary's eyes shot open and his back arched as Ash hit the right spot. He was squeezing his balls and working his dick with his mouth and hand at the same time. Gary couldn't hold it back anymore. He moaned Ash's name as hot, sticky liquid shot into Ash's mouth.

Ash swallowed hard then looked Gary right in the eyes in the most seductive face Gary had ever seen.

"My turn to come." Was all Ash said as he spit into his hand and worked it up and down his rock hard cock.

He hovered over Gary as he slowly slid in the tip.

"Tell me you want it." Ash demanded.

"I want it, Ash." Gary didn't hesitate to answer.

Ash slid in a little further. Gary winced.

"You're not very convincing, tell me you fucking want it!" Commanded Ash.

"I fucking want it!" Gary's voice was quiet and low, he was trying his hardest not to beg for Ash to go all the way in.

Ash began to pull his penis out. "You don't sound too convincing, Gary. I want you to beg for it!"

He was pushing Gary's buttons. He was demanding him to do something he wanted to do so badly. He just couldn't help himself. Ash was pulling out and he wanted him so bad.

"Ash! Just do it! Fuck me already..." Gary pleaded.

Ash gave him a similar smirk that Gary was known for. Gary saw in his eyes that he wanted to pound him like an animal. The look in Ash's eyes was almost crazy.

Gary yelped as Ash slid into him with one big thrust. Ash grunted as he began going faster, causing Gary to groan in pain.

"Take it, Gary. I know you fucking love it." Ash grunted.

He was right. He loved every minute of this. Ash taking control, using that sexy voice. He had never been more turned on in his life.

He met every one of Ash's hard thrusts until he began to slow down a bit. Ash was panting and sweat started to seep through his skin. He grunted as he finished inside of Gary. He gave one last thrust before he flopped down on Gary's chest, catching his breath.

Gary began running his fingers through his lover's jet black hair.

"I told you you were sexy when you're mad." Gary tells him.

Ash couldn't help but give a little laugh. "That's what you get for leaving me this morning."

"Damn, I should leave you every morning." Gary joked.

Ash playfully punches Gary's arm.

"Hey hey settle down it's just a joke!" Gary tells him.

"So, when are you moving all your stuff over here?" Ash asks after a moment of silence.

"You mean, I'm staying here?" Gary asked.

"Well, yeah only if you want too."

"Of course I do, we just never really talked about where I would live."

"You're welcome to come live with me Gary, unless you want to go live in that big ol' lab all alone." Teases Ash.

"Well that's pretty serious. Are you sure you want me living here with you? It's going to be a big change."

"Gary, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to come back. This is what I've always wanted." Ash tells him, his voice now returning to its normal husky self.

"Same here, Ashy-boy. So how about that breakfast?"


	8. What They Call Love

It's been just over 3 months since Gary had moved back to Pallet Town. He was living with Ash at his gym and spending his days going to his grandfather's lab to conduct his research and to look after the Pokémon there. Ash had been training hard against challenging trainers so he would be in tip top shape as one of the Elite Four for the Pokémon League which was coming up in just under 2 weeks.

"Ash?" Gary called out as he walked in the door after a long day at the lab. He knew Ash would be in the gym training for the upcoming Pokémon League, but he felt the need to call for his partner anyway.

When he didn't get a response he took off his lab coat, tossed it onto a hook then walked over to the big windows looking down on the gym. Sure enough, Ash was down there battling against some young boy. He was about 13 or 14 by the looks of it. He was using an Azumarill, while Ash was using his trusty Pikachu. It was an easy match considering the type advantage Pikachu had. Azumarill was knocked out after just two of Pikachu's attacks.

Gary watched Ash jump up and down in his victory; just like he did when he was a kid. _"He hasn't changed a bit"_ Gary smiled to himself. He walked over to the couch, planted his feet on the coffee table, flicked on the TV and relaxed with his hands behind his head, waiting for Ash to come up the stairs.

He hears Ash's footsteps coming up the stairs and he relaxes on the couch, trying to look as calm as possible.

Once Ash entered the room he scans over to the couch to see his lover quite content sitting on the couch.

"Gary! You're home! Did you see that match?" Ash shouted, excitedly.

"Yeah I just caught the end of it. Good old Pikachu is still going strong eh?" says Gary.

Ash walks up to the couch and plops next to Gary.

"Yeah, well he's only 10. He's got plenty more years left!" says Ash.

"Where is he?" asks Gary.

"Oh he's resting downstairs with everyone else."

"So, Ash have you given any thought as to who you're going to use at the Pokémon League this year? Are you gonna go with a specific type?" Gary asks him.

"Nah, I'm gonna mix it up. Each of my Pokémon will be a different type, but I haven't decided yet."

"You haven't decided who you're gonna use? Ash, the Pokémon League starts in two weeks! You gotta be prepared." says Gary.

"I will be! Don't worry about it, I'll choose my strongest Pokémon and I'll be fine." Ash says a little annoyed as looks away from Gary to glare at the TV.

"I'm just saying, being part of the Elite Four is no joke. They chose _you_ for a reason and you have to be prepared."

Ash turns his head to glance at Gary. He saw in his eyes that same glare he always gave him when he was mocking Ash's training style. The way he arched his eyebrows and how he pursed his lips reminded Ash so much of the old rival days.

"You're an amazing trainer Ash." says Gary, softening his face. "I know you will smoke the competition but sometimes you just need a little reminding."

"Yeah…" Ash trailed off. "So how was your day?" he said, changing the subject.

"Well, the batch of Eevee hatched today. One of them was born a shiny." Gary replies.

"Oh that's awesome! You must be excited!" says Ash.

"Yeah the assistants were all amazed by it. Like they've never seen a shiny Pokémon before."

Ash let out a small laugh as he scooted over closer to Gary. He lies down and rests his head on Gary's lap. Gary begins combing his fingers through Ash's spikey raven hair which causes him to fall instantly to sleep in his boyfriend's lap.

…

Two weeks seemed to fly by as the morning of the first day of the Pokémon League has arrived.

Ash was rudely awoken by his alarm clock. He slapped the snooze button, and then groaned as he rolled over to put his arm around Gary, who was just waking up as well. He rolled over to face Ash, looking at him with one eye open.

"You're so cute in the morning." Ash tells him as he sweeps his hair out of his face.

"Ha-ha, what time is it?" Gary asks as a light red colour splashes across his face.

"6 a.m." replies Ash.

"What? Why so early?" groans Gary.

"It starts at 8 and it takes at least an hour to get there." says Ash, propping himself up onto his elbows.

He throws the blanket off of him and attempts to get off the bed when he is stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Wait; just… stay in bed for a few more minutes..." Gary seductively tells him.

Ash looks at the clock which now read 6:05. He looks at Gary and smiles, crawling back into bed with him. He brushes Gary's hair behind his ears before he grips onto the back of his hair. He brings his lips to Gary's, slipping in his tongue into his mouth, crashing his tongue against his.

Gary's hands explore Ash's backside, pulling his body closer. He guides his fingers along the waistband of Ash's boxers, eventually pulling them off.

"Is that morning wood or are you just happy to see me?" jokes Gary.

Ash laughs as he leans down to give Gary another kiss. His lips trail down from Gary's neck down his chest to his stomach, eventually making his way down to Gary's penis.

He sucks his way up Gary's shaft, then swirls his tongue around the tip.

"Oooh Ashy-boy you're so good at that." moans Gary.

"You like that huh?" says Ash in a deep sexy voice before he takes all of Gary into his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, slowing down to give the tip a little more attention.

Gary moans as he runs his fingers through Ash's thick hair, sweeping it off his face. He loves looking at Ash's face as he goes down on him.

Ash suddenly stops what he's doing and crawls up to straddle Gary. He leans down to kiss him as he grinds himself against Gary's throbbing hard on.

"Mmmm I wanna be inside you, Ash." Gary moans after breaking away from Ash's kiss.

Ash looks deep into Gary's shadowy emerald eyes, then smiles. He wastes no time leaning over Gary to grab the lube out of the drawer.

He backs up, pours lube directly onto his penis and lathers it all over, making sure to get it completely covered.

Ash straddles Gary a second time, lowering himself onto his boyfriend's throbbing member, guiding it with his hand. Gary lets out a throated moan, still baffled at how tight his little Ashy-boy is.

Once Ash has lowered himself completely onto Gary, he begins grinding ontop of him, shooting waves of pleasure crawling through his skin.

Ash gives a throated groan with every thrust he gives Gary. He places his hands on Gary's chest for stability. They lock eyes and can't help but think to themselves, how lucky they both are. These boys were deeply in love and finally they were together, after 20 long years of harbouring their affections towards one other.

"Let's switch." says Gary after a few minutes of silence.

"W-What?" said Ash, completely distracted by the pleasure.

Gary rolls Ash onto his back, careful not to pull out entirely. He begins thrusting roughly into Ash, sending both of their pleasure meters through the roof. Ash moaned Gary's name so loud he thought the neighbors would hear.

He nuzzled his face into Gary's neck, then wraps his arms around his back, hanging on for dear life. He grips onto Gary's back, leaving long scratch marks. Gary was used to this, Ash had a tendency to scratch his back, but he didn't mind at all.

Ash and Gary seemed to have climaxed at the same time as neither of them actually knew who came first.

The boys lied there for a while, Ash nice and cozy in Gary's arms until he looked at the time. 6:38.

"Fuck! I gotta get ready!" says Ash as he reluctantly hops out of bed, heading to the shower.

After a quick 5 minute shower, Ash is fumbling around the room, his towel just barley staying on his body as he tries to find clean clothes to wear. Once he finds an acceptable outfit, he quickly dries himself off and pulls them on.

Gary just lies back in bed, watching his man get dressed. Ash quickly picks up his backpack and swings it around his one shoulder, walking over to Gary.

"So I'll see you tonight? You'll be there for my last match of the day?" Ash asks him.

"After I'm done with work I'll head straight over." Gary answers.

Ash sits on the bed then leans down to give Gary a good-bye kiss, but Gary wraps his arms around him, making him stay just a bit longer. He didn't want to let him go.

Ash finally breaks the kiss and looks into those damn shadowy eyes of Gary's. He still couldn't believe how god damn lucky he was that he was with the man he's always loved.

"Marry me." Gary whispers.

"What?" says Ash, a little taken aback.

"Marry me, Ash."

Ash just looks at him, stunned. Marry him? Did Gary just really propose? He imagined it would be a bit more romantic than this, but he never thought those words would ever come out of Gary Oak's mouth.

He finally is snapped out of his haze and looks down at his man and smiles.

"Of course I'll marry you." He says as he leans forward for another kiss. This kiss was unlike anything they had ever done before. It was slow, and passionate and neither of them wanted it to end.

"You'd better get going or you're going to be late. Go kick some ass will ya?" says Gary.

Ash just chuckles and pecks Gary's lips before getting off the bed.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" he says standing in the doorway.

"Can't wait."

Ash blows Gary a kiss as he exits the bedroom and heads downstairs. Gary is still lying in bed, collecting his own thoughts. "_Ash Ketchum is my fiancé_." He says to himself out loud. His mind racing with what seems like a million different thoughts.

He thinks of his earliest memory of Ash, at about 4 years old he would steal Ash's toys just so he would run after him. He flashes forward to when they were both 10 years old and both receiving their starter Pokémon. Gary had chosen Squirtle and Ash had been stuck with Pikachu. The boys think a lot alike because if it was Ash who had gotten there first, he would have chosen Squirtle as well.

He smiles to himself as he recalls the past few months being with Ash. He almost thinks how all this could easily be a dream. Why would Ash wanna be with him? He treated him like shit for years, and he basically forgave him for everything and still fell in love with him. Gary had finally gotten everything he ever wanted; he was engaged to Ash Ketchum, the love of his life.

…

Ash walked out of his house, got into his car and started backing up out of his driveway. Once he was on the road, he couldn't really focus on the road due to the fact that all he was thinking about was Gary's proposal. He almost couldn't believe that Gary actually asked him to marry him. He has loved this boy all his life and has had so many dreams about that moment, and now it actually has happened for real. He was engaged to Gary Oak.

He was wondering how he would tell his mother. Sure, she would be happy for them but she wasn't too keen on the two of them moving in together so fast. But he didn't really care about her opinion, this was _his_ life and this is all he has ever wanted. The man he loved to come home to at the end of the day. (Plus he had mind blowing sex with him.) He just never knew that would be Gary. He never thought Gary would return his love, but it turns out they've loved each other for basically their entire lives. Ash couldn't be happier. He was ecstatic inside and he just couldn't wait to get to the Indigo Plateau. Brock, Misty, May and Max were all there waiting for him to see him battle. He couldn't wait to tell them all about his engagement to the love of his life, Gary Motherfucking Oak.

**...**

**THE END**

**...**

I really hope you liked it! I know the end is kinda cheesy and I am SOO not a cheesy kinda person but I felt it was right for the story.

Please review if you liked it or if you have any constructive criticism. :)

**.**

**If you liked this story, be sure to check out PART TWO! Called "Ashes That Burn" :)**


End file.
